


O Christmas tree

by British_Umbrella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Umbrella/pseuds/British_Umbrella
Summary: Небольшая зимняя зарисовка по любимому пейрингу.Джинни, Луна, снег и рождественское настроение.





	

      Мокрая дождливая слякоть, отчего-то называемая декабрьской погодой, наконец-то сменяется мягким морозом и снегопадами. Деревья из черных остовов превращаются в причудливые украшения, сверкающие на солнце холодными огоньками. Где-то в Лондоне снег тает, не успевая опуститься на землю, лишь слегка припорашивая белым дороги. Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул же превращается в стеклянный рождественский шар со своими сияющими гирляндами коттеджами, ребятней, распевающий рождественские гимны и, конечно же огромными, по меркам городских жителей, сугробами.

  
      Джинни стоит у окна, наблюдая за тем, как снег мягкими хлопьями падает на землю. У нее чуть покалывает от холода кончики пальцев и ушей, краснеют на морозе щеки, еще ярче выделяя огненно-рыжие волосы. Джинни улыбается, смотря на внезапно начавшийся снегопад и прислушивается к Луне, тихонько мурлыкающей какую-то рождественскую песню. Если бы она обернулась, то увидела бы ее - забравшуюся с ногами в кресло у камина, в глупом свитере с Рудольфом и выпуклым красным круглым носом и в разноцветных носках - желтом и зеленом в красную полосочку. У Луны всклокочены светлые волосы, будто она недавно проснулась, и прикрыты глаза. Она сжимает чашку с какао, будто бы ее пальцам холодно и она пытается согреться... словно жара от горящего камина недостаточно. Луна тихонько поет про рождественское дерево, что-то о том, насколько оно зеленое и прекрасное, о ценностях семьи и настоящем смысле Рождества. Ее голос убаюкивает и расслабляет, даря спокойствие и уют.

  
      Джинни вспоминает все свои праздники. Как было в детстве - с елкой из ближайшего леса и теплыми разноцветными огоньками, наколдованными Биллом. С ежегодными шерстяными свитерами от мамы, может, немножко нелепыми и простыми, зато связанными с любовью. Джинни вспоминает, как будучи маленькой девочкой, просыпаясь утром, бежала вниз по лестнице, прямо в пижаме - быстрее, чтобы успеть развернуть подарки вместе со старшими братьями. Как Билл или Чарли подхватывали ее подмышки и кружили вокруг елки, а она громко смеялась. Как горели глаза Рона, когда ему передали старенькую метлу... И, конечно же, улыбки, теплые объятия, греющие лучше всех свитеров мира и вся семья рядом - все живые, счастливые, улыбающиеся друг другу. Если прикрыть глаза, можно даже почувствовать запахи рождественской индейки, которую так вкусно запекала мама, или почувствовать на волосах бумажную цветную корону - папа как-то подсмотрел этот обычай у магглов и решил, что это забавно. Джинни помнит, как радовалась, надевая ее, как неслась потом в соседний дом к подруге, чтобы Луна была рождественской принцессой вместе с ней. Луна обнимала ее, и они кружились вместе под снегом. Джинни в зеленой короне, а Луна в фиолетовой.

  
      Можно вспомнить Рождество в Хогвартсе, более... помпезное что ли, более холодное, но при этом до одури волшебное. Не такое тепло-уютное, как дома с объятиями, домашним печеньем и чувством общности. А с пышными, богато украшенными елками, тысячами огоньков и снегом, падающим с потолка большого зала, но тающим, не долетая до ее ладоней. Что-то по-настоящему волшебное... даже для магов.

  
Джинни интересно, каким будет ее первое Рождество вместе с Луной. После всего того, что они пережили вместе... Сейчас она уже не та маленькая девочка, веселящаяся в кругу любящей и по-своему счастливой семьи, она уже давным-давно выросла. И не тот подросток, восторженный и очарованный чудом, происходящим в большом зале, немного влюбленная в Гарри, немного тоскующая по теплоте дома, но окрыленная новыми чувствами... а молодая, слишком много повидавшая в своей жизни женщина. С упрямым взглядом, сильная, но с болью и непроходящей грустью, скрытой в уголках глаз.

  
      Джинни протягивает руку вперед, ощущая, как снежинки тают, опускаясь на ее ладонь. В кресле у камина сидит любимая Луна и поет про прошлое Рождество, про готовность отдать свое сердце кому-то особенному.   
Джинни улыбается, слыша, как Лавгуд поднимается с кресла и скрывается в глубине дома. На мгновение пение замолкает, слишком тихое, чтобы расслышать его из гостинной. Джинни слышит его вновь и отворачивается от раскрытого окна - Луна подходит к ней с кружками глинтвейна в руках и улыбается тепло и солнечно. Ее улыбка греет лучше всего на свете, лучше камина и разноцветных носков, лучше глинтвейна в руках и рождественских свитеров.

  
      - С Рождеством, - тихо шепчет ей Луна.

  
      В ее взгляде столько тепла и любви, что кажется, будто раньше времени наступило лето. И Джинни целует свое личное, яркое солнце. Легко, в уголок губ, без особой страсти, но стараясь коротким прикосновением передать всю нежность, всю любовь.

  
      В углу комнаты переливается огоньками всех цветов радуги елка, у камина висят разноцветные полосатые носки, а Джинни прижимается ближе к Лавгуд, слушая, как она тихонько мурлыкает себе под нос рождественские песни.


End file.
